


To Paris and Back

by WinJennster



Series: Painted Angels 'verse [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another tiny PA timestamp - originally posted on tumblr, edited slightly for AO3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Paris and Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Powerfulweak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerfulweak/gifts).



> Takes place a month after the Epilogue.

[ ](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/baltimorejenn/media/tumblr_ncn1h4rfDb1s3qm7io1_500.jpg.html)

 

A month after Dean’s gallery show, he and Cas went on the road for the book tour for Cas’s new novel, _To Paris and Back_.

It was quite a bit different from _Painted Angels_ , but it was still a romance novel at heart, with Cas’s trademark prose and beautiful imagery, and of course, _For Dean, Always_ , on the dedication page.

Dean was wandering around the outer edges of the crowd at a Los Angeles Barnes and Noble, listening to the rise and fall of Cas’s gravelly voice, as he talked about the process of writing the book and the things that inspired it. Dean heard his own name mentioned a few times, but Cas hadn’t let on that he was present, and Dean would just smile and pick up another book to look at.

He read a chapter of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ , then a few pages of _Slaughterhouse Five_. That got boring, so Dean wandered over and built a Lego tower with a few adorable red-headed boys. After a bit, he left the boys to it and went and got Starbucks for him and Cas.

The Q&A session was coming to an end, and Dean moved a little closer to the table, a hot mocha latte in one hand, fresh and ready to keep Cas company while he signed autographs.

He was having trouble getting towards the front of the crowd to deliver the coffee. Cas happened to look up as he tripped over a woman’s purse, almost losing the cup, and Dean could tell the exact moment Cas lost his concentration.

He looked at Dean, stopped talking mid-sentence and fumbled to get back on topic. Seeing an opportunity, Dean stuck his tongue out and crossed his eyes.

That did it.

The corners of Cas’s eyes crinkled, as he shot Dean a grin - a grin that clearly said, _you’re an asshole. You’re an asshole, but I love you._

Dean made his way to the front, handed over the coffee, and leaned over and kissed Cas’s head. “Love you,” he whispered.

Cas smiled up at him, eyes vibrant and sparkling. “Love you, too.”

The crowd cheered when he pulled Dean down for a real kiss.

 

[ ](http://s36.photobucket.com/user/baltimorejenn/media/tumblr_ncps6w6Lr41s3qm7io1_500.jpg.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Powerfulweak for the manip on "Cas's" book. You're awesome. In fact, this one's for you, love.


End file.
